To Be Free
by queenelsa121
Summary: For circulation 3 of the Newsies Pape Selling Competition. Katherine always was the one that wanted to see change in society and in the world. This is her story as she fights to keep her hopes and spirits alive during the newsies strike and after the women's rights rally in I Will Stand and Fight.


**A/N: Written for the Newsies Pape Selling Competition**

 **Musical Version**

 **Task 2: Change means "Doing" is a force for the betterment of a group of people's lives**

 **Word Count: 1582**

I always wanted to go out there and change the world. Ever since I was a little girl I always would treat people as they should be treated. With kindness and respect no matter who they are. I was looked down upon by my father because of my beliefs. He always told me that the world is a cruel and dark world. That the world doesn't deserve my goodness and my beauty. He always told me that to protect me. I always think he's just telling me that to break me down. He's always the controlling the one. Ever since mother left him I was faced with the harsh reality of my father's controlling ways. He even wanted me to work for him since I was so determined to become part of a newspaper. I wanted to get my voice out there to the public and show the world that with a little courage and kindness change can come. And it'll be good change.

Let me tell you it was hard to crack my father down but after some determination and a ton of begging he said yes. I worked for the New York Sun. I wanted nothing more than to write about the events that impact us socially. But I was dumped with being nothing but a reviewer. I had to review shows for the entertainment column. They told me that a woman like me is not fit to write hard news. I was stuck with the flower shows and theater productions. I longed for the ruckus and chaos of the news room. I longed to get into the action and write about those events. Until one day it happened.

It all happened with a strike and a boy. The newsies were going on strike after the price of papes went up. I was even shocked at my father's decision. How can he raise the price now? The newsies can't afford anything. They have no parents but they have each other and that's all they needed. Their band of brotherhood intrigued me so in secret I decided to write the story. After begging my boss to take this story and to keep it from my father he said yes as well. I swear I must have a sneaky feminine charm or something. So I wrote the story and I had to pay the consequences. I was blacklisted from every newsdesk. I was banned from doing the one thing I loved to do.

"How can you blacklist me? This is outrageous! You said I could work for the newspaper! You never limited me to what I could write! I demand you take me off this list at once!" I was so mad. I was willingly to do anything to write again. I was willingly to do anything to change the world. "You should've known me by now. I will not have a rebel for my daughter. Besides you're wasting your time fighting for those street rats."

"Those street rats are my friends! And you just endangered their lives by sending those goons and the police out after them! Don't you see what you're doing? The world around you is falling apart and it's because of you. If you would've just listened to me maybe you could've avoided all of this."

"Oh yes I can't move halfway across the state to the daughter I never listen to. You're doing enough pretending for yourself it's time to wake up and face reality. And if I catch you ever conspiring against me or hanging out with those newsies it will be the last of your rebelliousness. Trust me I will break you down until you are obedient."

"I'm sorry but that will never happen. I'll never be broken." With that comment I left. Don't think I was on the brink of giving up. I had more sneakier ways. I made myself another article using the speech Jack Kelly said at the rally yesterday. If we were going to win this thing then we're gonna have to include every working child in New York. Not only the newsies have the hard life. Every child does. Being forced to work in a sweatshop or slaughterhouse just to support their family when they should be outside trying to get an education or accomplishing their dreams. Instead it's the rich who benefit from the fruits of the poor children's labor and what have they done. Nothing. But that is about to change.

We printed out our own newspaper and spread it across New York and by the next morning the whole state is on strike. The strike got so big that even Teddy Roosevelt got himself involved with it with full support for the newsies. I decided to do more on my part by showing him the cruelty of the refuge. I showed him Jack's drawings and even managed to get him to close down the refuge and at the same time winning the strike. After the strike I knew there was something different about me. Something different between Jack and I and soon before you knew it we were in love. We knew up to this point our connection is unbreakable just like our spirits. I finally found the one.

I even found the courage to move out of my father's house and live in the lodging house with the newsies. But after the strike I wanted more. I still had that spirit to help people and that opportunity shone when I heard of a secret meeting from the Women's Trade Union League of New York. I wanted my say in women's rights. After some preparation and encouragement from the Newsies and my one true love. I was ready. I even made a speech and got the crowd riled up and agreeing with me but my happy moment came to a halt when the bulls came charging into the meeting breaking it up and arresting some of the women including me.

The women and I also developed an unbreakable bond between ourselves because we saw the same fire and spark that was inside us while we were in the prison. I got my bail and it was from the one person I never wanted to see again. My father. He took me back home and beat me so hard I was left breathless on the floor. "Don't you realized what you have done? You almost shamed me and this family because of your stupid actions!" He slapped me in the face and I swear my left cheek is starting to get more red. "Stupid actions? Is this what you think of me? Is this what you think of my beliefs?" I asked.

"Of course I've always thought like that about you. Not only have you turned your back on this family by running away and living with that newsie boy. But you attempted to shame this family's reputation!" I avoided his hit and pushed my father away from me. I never showed violence to him like that but if I have to. I have to. "Then get ready for the biggest shaming of your life because I love Jack Kelly. I love how he treats me and thinks of me. He was the only person that loved me other than mother. He was the only person who believed in me! I hate you. I hate you! For trying to make me into someone I'm not and for taking away my friends! I know you called the bulls on this rally!" I calmed myself down and spoke again at my father's shocked face.

"Mother did tell me that she was forced into marrying you by her parents. She never wanted to because she never loved you that's why she left. I wanted to come with her but I knew I would endanger her life by running away with her because I know you. You would've sent someone to retrieve me and possible do something terrible to her. But…" I crouched down to my father. "Let me tell you this. Mother told me I was the only love of her life. She wanted nothing more than to take care of me. She told me she saw the spark in me and encouraged me to keep on trying no matter what. So ever since she left. I vowed to myself that I would do just that. I would become the person I wanted to be. I am devoted to helping out the outcasts and the less fortunate of our society. You may look like a smart man but there is no one dumber here than you."

My father was speechless. I was even shocked too. He didn't come after me when I walked out the door. He just let me go. That was the first time I stood up to my father face to face. I know for a fact that if mother was here right now she would be proud of me. I will never stop. I will never stop believing in myself. I will fight for the ones who no longer can't. I will give anyone a voice if they don't have one. I will tend and care for the ones that need love and attention. I am determined to be free and to help others be free.


End file.
